


Open Him Up

by magisterpavus



Series: Blade Rebels AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, again why is there no shiro's vibrator arm tag, keith gets rekt, seriously rip keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: “But maybe...maybe he’d be more willing to open up if we, well...opened him up.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.Shiro folded his arms and opened his mouth, about to protest, and then… “Huh,” he mused. Lance had known Keith longer, so Shiro might be wise to trust him on this. “You really think he would?”“Duh, he babbles in bed,” Lance said. “Remember when we first met, Keith revealed our entire damn plan to you because he lost his brain to mouth filter somewhere between knot and orgasm?”





	Open Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request for the lovely @peachy-matsu on tumblr~ fellow keith stans unite, he deserves all the love (...and dick)
> 
> support me on tumblr [@saltyshiro](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/)

It had been six months since Shiro had met Keith and Lance in the Black Room on the fateful (and incredible) night which felt as if it had happened light years ago. Shiro didn’t know how it was possible for his relationship with the Blue and Red paladins to feel so natural; comfortable and familiar in a way he was utterly unused to. Shiro’s place on the team as Black Paladin felt natural, too. He may have held leadership positions in his time with the Garrison, but none left him feeling as fulfilled and _good_ as his position leading Team Voltron. 

Technically, Shiro supposed, Princess Allura was the leader, which was a lucky thing for him because Shiro still didn’t have his shit together and highly doubted he ever fully would. He still had a plethora of problems. But so did everyone else on the team, and together they made a motley band of troubled folks who just kinda...worked, somehow. It was like every rebel group in movies or comics, Shiro supposed – the outcasts, the deadbeats and losers, the orphans, the weirdos, the ones who’d never really found a fit anywhere else, so they decided to make their own fit.

And knowing that now, it made a strange sort of sense that he’d met Keith and Lance in a sex club as part of a recruitment process via fucking strangers. They were both more than a little fucked up, just like Shiro. Maybe that was why being with them felt like it was meant to be.

The more Shiro learned about the two of them, the more head over heels he fell, really. Even if he learned bad things – it just made him want to tuck them under each arm, hold them tight, and never let go. 

Pidge called this his “Mother Hen Mode.” So sue him, okay, when he found out from a rambling and slightly tipsy Hunk that Keith had been sold to the Empire’s Thorn Colonies as a kid by his own damn father to pay off Galran debts, Shiro might have burst a blood vessel or two and hovered worriedly around Keith for at least a week before Lance got jealous and Keith got confused and Shiro was forced to explain his behavior. 

He’d expected Keith to be indignant or in the very least annoyed, but instead his yellow eyes had widened, and he’d looked at Shiro with a kind of soft, startled awe. And afterwards, Lance had given Shiro a hug and confessed that Keith really wasn’t used to people wanting to protect and take care of him...because for so much of his life, Keith had only himself to trust and rely on.

Lance had found Keith shortly after the Altean royal family’s assassination. Shiro knew from the Garrison briefings that the assassination had included not just the royal family, but many of the other Altean noble families – Lance’s included. Lance’s parents and two older sisters had been murdered; he’d only survived because he had hidden in the cellar, and was found by Blades combing the area at Princess Allura’s behest after the attacks. 

Shiro was sorely tempted to wrap the two of them up in his big fluffy duvet and shield them from anyone else who could possibly hurt them in this damn universe. 

But their stories brightened when they’d both joined the Blade – Lance upon being rescued by their scouts, and Keith upon managing to escape from his colony with the help of two captured Blades, Thace and Ulaz. Lance and Keith had clashed at first, according to every account Shiro heard, but they quickly warmed up to each other after the Red and Blue Lions chose them and forced them to work together as a team. Their distinct rivalry was still intact, but it was more friendly, teasing and honestly delightful to watch. 

They’d helped each other to cope with what they’d lost – Lance had lost his family and his home; Keith had lost his identity and his freedom. Together, though, they patched each other up. And, Shiro supposed, they were doing the same for him, little by little. He was very different from both Keith and Lance in his coping – while they tended to emote in their own ways, Shiro tended to internalize, to take on their problems instead of dealing with his own. Keith and Lance had gotten quite good at noticing when Shiro was doing that to his own detriment over these past several months, and made it pretty clear that they weren’t gonna let that stand. 

And, in turn, Shiro had become closely attuned to Keith and Lance’s moods and how to tell when they were trying to mask their feelings. So that was why, when Keith continuously skulked around for three days, avoided eye contact, communicated almost solely via mumbles and sarcasm, and puffed up like an angry cat more often than usual, Shiro realized he was hiding something, and that something was making him very upset.

Lance, it seemed, concurred, because he tugged Shiro into a closet after breakfast on the fourth day and hissed, “We gotta do something before this pity party goes on any longer, Takashi.”

Shiro blinked at him. Lance’s markings glowed in the dim closet, as entrancing as ever, so it took him a few seconds to reply. “Uh,” he finally managed, “we’re talking about Keith, right?” Lance nodded emphatically. “You have any idea what happened?”

Lance frowned, hands on his hips as he considered it. “No...I mean, he just came back from that undercover mission with Kolivan and Regris and a few other senior Blades, and then…boom. Grumpy Keith.”

Shiro shook his head thoughtfully. “I don’t think he’s grumpy, actually. I mean, yes, he’s acting like a grump, but I think he’s really feeling something else. He seems almost...ashamed? You know? I mean, he barely even looks at you, or me, or anyone else on the team, and he’s not tactile normally, but lately…”

“He kinda curls in on himself and shrinks away from everyone,” Lance agreed, brow furrowing. “Shit, you’re totally right. But...why would Keith be ashamed? And what does the Blade have to do with it?”

“We could ask him,” Shiro suggested. Lance made a face. “C’mon...if it’s something really serious, then we can’t just keep playing the guessing game until he explodes on us or the rest of the team.”

Lance tapped his chin. “We can’t corner him, though. Keith doesn’t take well to being cornered – not great experiences with captivity, y’know.” Shiro winced; he hadn’t even thought of that. “But maybe...maybe he’d be more willing to open up if we, well...opened him up.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Shiro folded his arms and opened his mouth, about to protest, and then… “Huh,” he mused. Lance had known Keith longer, so Shiro might be wise to trust him on this. “You really think he would?”

“Duh, he babbles in bed,” Lance said. “Remember when we first met, Keith revealed our entire damn plan to you because he lost his brain to mouth filter somewhere between knot and orgasm?”

“That seems manipulative,” Shiro fretted. 

“Nah, c’mon, it’s just like a therapy session with great benefits,” Lance said. Shiro still hesitated, and Lance sighed. “Okay, listen, if he’s upset and not in the mood, then we go your way and just try to talk it out, plain and simple. But…” Lance bit his lip. “I’m really hoping we don’t have to go that route, because that usually ends in tears. And crying Keith is...it made me cry, too. Just a big ol’ cry fest. Do you want that, or a sex fest?”

“Sex fest sounds more fun,” Shiro admitted. Then he paused, struck by inspiration, and lifted his Galra hand slowly, fingers curling. “And...I can think of more than a few ways to help him relax.”

Lance grinned, knowing. He had a special place in his heart (and other places) for Shiro’s Galra hand, after all. “That’s my boy,” he said gleefully. “See, even if he doesn’t tell us what’s wrong, it’ll put him in a way better mood. We got this. Operation Grumpy Cat is underway.”

“I regret that I let Pidge teach you about Earth memes every day of my life,” Shiro said under his breath as they left the closet. 

*

He and Lance chose that night after dinner to strike.

Keith hurried off to his room alone after barely picking at his food, as he’d been prone to doing lately, and as soon as he left the table, Shiro and Lance quietly did the same. Keith definitely noticed, but stubbornly ignored them, even though Shiro could see the fur on the back of his neck bristling as they followed him down the hall. He didn’t turn around until he reached the door to his room, when he whirled on his heel and faced the two of them with narrowed yellow eyes and bared teeth. 

“What,” he gritted out, “do you _want_?”

“You,” Shiro said, and Keith faltered, clearly not expecting that. His split second of confusion was just enough time for Shiro to dive in and kiss him, and Keith practically swooned in his arms, gasping against his mouth and slumping into him. Ever the quick thinker, Lance opened the door and herded the two of them into Keith’s room before somebody else got an eyeful.

Keith shivered when Lance pressed up close along his back, the Altean’s teeth dragging teasingly over Keith’s neck, fingertips stroking at his flattened ears. Shiro broke the kiss and Keith tried to follow his lips, whining in discontent. To Shiro’s dismay, Keith still avoided meeting his gaze, and still seemed to be trying to make himself appear smaller, ears flat and shoulders hunched, head bowed. 

Shiro tipped his chin up. “Keith,” he murmured. Keith jerked his head away, growling low in his throat. 

“Tsk, tsk, that’s no way to behave,” Lance said, and yanked Keith away from Shiro with a startling amount of force. Shiro often forgot how strong Alteans were, and Keith yelped loudly when Lance pushed him down onto his own bed, his eyes huge and face filled with bewilderment. Lance crawled over him, determined. “Are you gonna talk to us, Keith?” Lance pressed. “Or are you just gonna keep pouting and avoiding us?” Keith’s mouth curled into a scowl and he turned his head on the pillow, growling anew, louder. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Keith’s hair and velvety ears, trying for a softer approach. Keith’s ear twitched, and his nose wrinkled up, but he still ignored them. “Keith, we care about you, and we’re worried about you – we want to help. Please, let us help. What’s wrong?”

Keith’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. “Nothing,” he rasped, eyes darting away.

“Bullshit,” Lance said, sitting back atop Keith, straddling his hips and folding his arms. “Did the Blade do something to fuck with you? Does Shiro have to blast Kolivan’s ass to the Andromeda Galaxy, or what?”

Keith snorted weakly, a little line appearing between his brows. “No,” he mumbled. “It’s not...it’s nothing. It’s stupid. I don’t even know why I’m upset about it.”

“But you are upset, so I doubt it’s stupid at all,” Shiro wheedled, still petting his hair. “Why are you upset, Keith?”

Keith looked like he was in pain. Then he whispered, “They...they found my family. The Blade did.”

Shiro and Lance exchanged looks. “Your father, or…?” Lance asked carefully.

Keith shook his head jerkily. “No. My mother. She...she’s dead, but they found out who she was, and she was...” Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “She was human.”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “No kidding?!” 

“Of course I’m not kidding!” Keith snapped, his voice cracking. Shiro panicked a little at the sound, shuffling over to sit closer to him as if that would somehow help. “I’m half human,” he whispered. He didn’t sound too happy about it.

Making a soft sound, Shiro gently grasped Keith’s wrist and slowly slid the Galra’s hand under his shirt. Keith’s eyes cracked open in confusion. “We’re not so bad,” Shiro said, letting Keith’s hand settle over his chest, claws digging into the muscle there, kneading unconsciously like a cat. 

Keith frowned. “That’s not...I know you’re not. It’s just...it’s just that, I thought I was Galra my whole life. Even when the other colony workers and Galra overseers targeted me because I was a ‘runt,’ and accused me of being a ‘filthy halfbreed,’ I never believed them. I couldn’t believe them, because that would be giving in – I had to believe I was Galra, true Galra, because true Galra _survive_. And I joined the Blade thinking I belonged with them, thinking I was one of them.” 

“You did survive, Keith,” Lance whispered, leaning over him and cupping his cheek. “You do belong.”

Keith shook his head. “How? I don’t look human, not like Shiro. I thought I looked Galra, but apparently that doesn’t matter, because I’m not Galra enough inside.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” he prompted while shedding his shirt, because touching him seemed to calm Keith. 

Keith let out a shaky breath, wiping a hand over his eyes hastily. “After we found out, on accident during the last mission...I can tell that they look at me differently. That they don’t see me as whole, or fully loyal, because I’m not fully Galra.” He bit his lip hard, a single drop of red beading up. “Because they think I’m weak. Even though I passed all their stupid trials, Kolivan…” Lance let out a quiet, encouraging little coo. Keith’s voice dropped to a whisper. “On the mission, he wanted me to leave Regris behind, to just get out with the data. But I...I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t just leave him to die, the ship was going to explode! So I went back in and brought him out. And Kolivan looked at me and he didn’t even have to say anything, I could just see it in his eyes – that he blamed my human side for saving Regris, that he thought it compromised my ability as a Blade. He was...he was disappointed. In me.” Keith’s hands curled into fists at his side and his eyes flashed open, looking up at them desperately. “But what am I supposed to do?! If this is what I am, if I’m a halfbreed, then that weakness is just – it’s just part of who I am, and I can’t do anything to stop it and I’m not really Galra at all and – urk!”

Shiro’s human hand gripped his throat tightly. Keith stared at him, pulse pounding under Shiro’s palm. “Does that feel weak to you?” Shiro asked, staring down at him. Keith’s gaze flickered with fear as he shook his head jerkily, and Shiro loosened his grip slightly. “You’re not weak,” Shiro promised, thumb rubbing at Keith’s neck slowly. “And for the record, saving lives doesn’t make you less capable. If the Blades say it does, then maybe it’s not worth it to be a Blade. You did the right thing. And maybe it was the human thing – but that doesn’t make it wrong.”

“But I wanted so badly to be one of them,” Keith choked out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Lance wiped them away. “Listen, Keith, if they don’t want you – that’s their frickin’ loss. You know what I think? I think old Kolivan’s probably just jealous. You’re a badass, and being half human just makes you _more_ of a badass. You get the best of both worlds, babe.”

Keith’s face crumpled. “No,” he whispered. “I don’t get either world.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. He was determined to wipe that wretched look right off Keith’s face. Lance had just enough time to scramble off of Keith before Shiro shoved him down onto his stomach and elbowed his legs apart, fitting himself close to the curve of Keith’s spine while Keith struggled under him, though not with any real intent to escape. He stilled entirely when Shiro’s Galra hand pressed hard between his shoulder blades, forcing him down. Shiro leaned close to one pricked ear and whispered, “But you do get us, Keith. No matter what happens, you’ll have us. Because you’re ours. Galra, human, whatever – it doesn’t matter. Because in the end, you’re you, you’re Keith, and we love you.”

Keith let out a muffled sob into the pillow. Lance caught on and nestled up to Keith’s side, sliding his hands under Keith’s shirt and easing it off, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed while Keith squirmed helplessly. “We love you so much,” Lance cooed. “Every single part of you.” Shirtless, Keith shivered as Shiro’s bare chest brushed against his back. Lance shed his shirt too, and, preemptively, his pants. Keith turned his head on the pillow to watch, brows still drawn together in uncertainty, but quickly understanding as Lance added, “Do you want us to show you how much, Keith?”

Keith let out a shaky breath and whispered, “Please.”

Keith rarely said please, and it was enough to make Shiro swear, low and rough, and quickly unzip Keith’s pants, his underwear following suit. Lance got to work on Shiro’s pants while Shiro’s hands stroked firmly along Keith’s sides, over his ribs and jutting hip bones, coming together between Keith’s spread thighs. Shiro chuckled when he felt the slit there had already opened, and Keith gasped wordlessly when his fingertips dipped inside, spreading it wider open and teasingly coaxing his cock out. There was always something strangely satisfying about feeling the flesh harden little by little and finally fall heavily into his palm, the thickness of Keith’s cock as appealing as ever. Shiro teased at the rubbery barbs that lined its length and Keith’s cock twitched, his breath coming out in a rush. 

“Huh, he’s eager today,” Lance commented, amused. He’d shimmied out of his underwear and, as usual, had been the first to get fully naked. He was lounging against the wall, legs stretched leisurely over the sheets while he watched Shiro stroke Keith’s cock in loose, slow movements that only made Keith more desperate. Keith glared at him and Lance clicked his tongue in disapproval. “And here I was hoping you’d want to eat me out...but only good boys get to do that.”

Keith’s lips peeled back from his teeth. “Lance, I swear –”

“You hear that, Shiro?” Lance pouted. “I don’t think he wants to eat me out. Shame...he’d look so good with my mess all over his pretty face, and I know he loves the way I smell when I get wet –”

Keith growled and then whimpered when Shiro’s metal fingers traced down the small of his back, sliding over his ass. “I was planning on fingering him until he’s dying for it,” Shiro said casually, and Keith let out a sound of longing despair. “He’ll behave after a few minutes of this.” Shiro’s fingers, still circling Keith’s rim, began to vibrate, and Keith shuddered, his cock jerking in Shiro’s other hand. “Won’t you, Keith?”

“Yes,” Keith breathed, closing his eyes in chagrin, a dark violet flush spreading across his lavender skin.

Lance crawled over so he could sit on the pillows where Keith’s head had been resting, forcing the Galra to lay his head on Lance’s thigh. Keith didn’t protest, his lips parting slightly when Lance’s cock unfurled curiously towards his mouth, oozing glowing blue. Keith’s tongue darted out to lick at the tapered tip, and Lance cooed encouragingly, the tentacle-esque length smearing over Keith’s mouth, seeking more. Keith kept licking, his breath hitching when Shiro retrieved the bottle of lube from Keith’s bedside table and poured some onto his metal fingers. Keith spread his legs wider and almost bit down on Lance’s cock when Shiro worked one inside of him, already vibrating. 

Shiro idly wondered if this part of Keith was more Galra or human – his hole certainly seemed more pliant than a human male’s, and more sensitive, and Keith had all the Galran mating instincts which caused him to arch and whine at the penetration, ears flicking back and head falling to the side, exposing his neck for Shiro to suck and bite at. But he didn’t get wet and he had a prostate, Shiro was pretty damn sure – Keith moaned aloud when Shiro found it, adding a second finger as he did so, lube squelching as he curled his fingers harder and deeper. 

Keith’s cock hung heavy and neglected between his legs, and when he tried to reach down to touch, Lance slapped his hand away and grabbed Keith’s head, plunging Keith’s mouth onto his eager cock. Keith gagged and then moaned again, blue oozing out of the corners of his mouth as Lance’s hips pumped, and Shiro imagined the flexible length wriggling in Keith’s throat and groaned, grinding the trapped bulge of his cock against the back of Keith’s thigh and unconsciously upping the strength of his fingers’ vibrations.

Keith choked on Lance’s cock, eyes flying wide and hips pushing back onto Shiro’s fingers as he made overwhelmed, muffled sounds, squirming frantically, cock leaking a puddle on the sheets. “Do you like that?” Shiro murmured, kissing his tense shoulder. He added a third finger and crooked them and Keith nodded frantically, his eyes watering. Lance’s cock curled out of his mouth, stroking over his slick lips, and Keith mouthed at it distractedly. “Would you like it better if Lance fucked you?” Shiro asked, and Keith shivered and nodded faster. “Use your words.”

“Yes, yes, I want Lance to fuck me,” Keith managed, and Lance didn’t need to be told twice. Shiro laughed and moved out of the way, but not before twisting his vibrating fingers a few more times inside of Keith, until he was slumped and gasping, more than ready for Lance to take Shiro’s place. Shiro watched as Lance squeezed Keith’s ass fondly, the thinner tip of his cock taking its time poking at Keith’s loosened hole, dipping in and out playfully as Keith hissed and tried to arch onto it. It was impressive how much self-control Lance could have when he wanted to.

Shiro, on the other hand, knew what he wanted and wanted it now. He got off the bed to push down his briefs before sitting where Lance had been and ordering, “Lance, get him in your lap.” Lance paused in his teasing, head tilted. Shiro huffed and nudged Keith up impatiently, the Galra scrambling up onto his knees and then moaning when Lance finally lifted him up onto his cock, Keith’s legs splayed on either side of Lance’s and cock standing up over his taut belly. The position left Keith’s front open and exposed to Shiro, and the Galra eyed his advance warily as Lance started to fuck him in shallow rolls of his hips from behind.

After palming his aching cock a few times to take the edge off, Shiro slowly lowered himself onto all fours. Keith’s eyes widened in realization just before Shiro took Keith’s cock into his mouth, suckling at the wide head and then over the barbs with his tongue, until they were dripping with spit and swollen from the stimulation. Keith writhed, letting out broken sounds as Lance’s hips snapped up faster, his cock no doubt curling and stroking rhythmically at Keith’s insides while Shiro lavished his cock with licks and kisses, and then wrapped his Galra hand around the base where he could see Keith’s knot forming, mercilessly turning up the vibrations all the way and squeezing tight.

Keith screamed and came, hips thrusting instinctively and nearly choking Shiro, his knot expanding. Shiro swallowed as much as possible, and let the rest splatter over his face, licking his lips and then Keith’s swollen knot. The Galra was especially sensitive there after coming, and whimpered helplessly, still sitting on Lance’s cock. The Altean groaned at the sight of Shiro’s cum-covered face and the fact that Keith had tried to knot Shiro’s _mouth_ , and came with a hard thrust and a bright flicker of his markings.

Keith groaned when Lance pulled out, and would have collapsed face first on the bed if Shiro hadn’t sat up and caught him in his arms. Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, trembling, his knotted cock still hard. Lance, never one to let that go to waste, gently pushed them apart after letting Keith breathe for just a few moments, Keith landing on his back with a startled grunt.

“Look at this,” Lance murmured, spreading his legs wide and showing Keith his slick hole, which sucked in three fingers easily, leaving them webbed with blue ooze. “Want you so much, ah…” Keith’s mouth fell open and he shuddered all over when Lance straddled his hips and sank down on the Galra’s cock, shifting around until he could get Keith’s knot inside, too. Keith’s chest was heaving unevenly, and he made a sound like he’d been punched in the gut when his knot popped into of Lance after almost a minute of Lance’s determined squirming. 

“Wonder if you can make him come again,” Shiro murmured, moving between Keith’s legs and behind Lance, sliding his fingers inside Keith and through the mess Lance had made inside him, sticky Altean ooze making obscene sounds both inside Keith and inside Lance as Lance rode him. Lance could do little more than rock and grind down onto Keith with the Galra’s knot stuck inside of him, but it was clearly more than enough for Keith. He was literally ripping the sheets with his claws, hiccuping out moans and panting loudly.

“You know, Shiro,” Lance said breathlessly, bracing himself on Keith’s chest and pinching at his nipples until Keith sobbed, “he looks pretty damn Galra to me. Feels pretty damn Galra too.”

“Mmm,” Shiro agreed, slowly turning on the vibrations again, Keith’s eyes rolling back in his head. “Feels more human here, though,” he twisted his fingers and Keith keened, “and you know what, Lance? It’s perfect. He’s perfect, absolutely perfect, and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. I wonder, if they could see him like this, would they finally understand?”

Keith gaped soundlessly, clearly out of his mind at the mere thought of anyone else seeing him in such a state. It was kinda fascinating how he seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and just kept making overwhelmed, animalistic sounds in the back of his throat. 

“But we’ll never let anyone else see him like this,” Shiro assured, hitching Keith’s legs up around his waist, gritting his teeth to control himself when the head of his cock nudged at Keith’s hole. Keith felt it and jolted as if shocked, and when Shiro added, “We’ll keep him all to himselves, won’t we?” Keith let out a garbled noise and Lance gasped as Keith’s hips lifted off the bed and he came a second time, his knot going down just before, so that when Lance climbed off with a wince and a lopsided grin, Keith’s cum dripped steadily out of him and onto the Galra’s chest. 

“You wanna eat me out now, babe?” Lance asked slyly, and Keith whined, tugging Lance towards his face, claws leaving raised red lines on his hips. Lance glanced back over his shoulder at Shiro, then back down at Keith. “I think Shiro wants to fuck you, too. Think you can take it, Keith?”

Keith moaned in frantic assent, his legs wrapping tight around Shiro’s waist, dragging him in. Shiro growled, pleased, and lined up, the thrust in far too easy. Keith was beautifully responsive, oversensitized beyond belief and loving every second of it, and when Shiro bottomed out, Keith buried his face between Lance’s thighs and growled back, lapping inside the Altean and not seeming to care that he was making an absolute mess. Shiro couldn’t see Keith’s face but he could see Lance’s arching back and thrown back head, eyes shut in pleasure and mouth wide open, markings sparking like a light show. 

Keith’s cock was spent, but he was still moaning and responding to Shiro’s deep thrusts, and as Shiro got closer, Keith’s body clenched tight around him, expecting a knot, and the thought made Shiro groan his name and spill, Keith’s toes curling against his lower back. Seconds after, Lance gasped and came around Keith’s tongue. 

For a few moments, none of them moved, all breathing heavily. Then Lance flopped off of Keith’s chest and onto his side, laughing and throwing a hand over his face, thighs streaked with white and blue, cock coiling up as it softened. Lance shot a sidelong look at Keith and chortled, “Dude, you’re a fucking mess.”

Keith _was_ a fucking mess and it was ridiculous how beautiful he still looked. His eyes were half-shut, lashes fluttering when Shiro pulled out and flopped onto his other side, poking his ribs and murmuring, “Hey. Feel better?”

Keith’s lips quirked. “Yeah,” he mumbled, voice wrecked. “A little, I guess.”

Lance smirked, propping himself up on and elbow and raising an eyebrow. “Yeah? Teeny tiny bit better?”

“Mhm.” Keith was smiling properly now, and when he laughed softly both Lance and Shiro relaxed, relieved. “You two are somethin’ else, you know that? Whose idea was this?”

“It was a team effort,” Lance said as Shiro pointed at Lance. 

Keith laughed harder, ears flicking in amusement. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, c’mon, Shiro, the vibrator arm was your idea!” Lance protested.

“Well, it is _my_ vibrator arm,” Shiro conceded.

Keith patted said vibrator arm fondly. “The only good thing to ever come out of the Garrison,” he said.

Shiro rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Keith’s hair; Keith sighed happily. “The only good thing, really?”

“I can maybe think of a few other things,” Keith admitted, and squeezed his hand, then Lance’s. “Thanks,” he whispered. “Both of you, I...I think I needed that.”

“Anytime,” Lance promised, kissing his cheek. “No, seriously – anytime, Keith, you’re amazing.”

“Guh,” Keith said, eloquent as always, and screwed up his face in mock disgust when Lance and Shiro covered his face in sloppy kisses. 

“You’re amazing and we want to know if something’s ever wrong,” Shiro added in between kisses. “Okay? We’re here for you, always.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered, his eyes looking watery again.

“No, no, nope, this is not turning into a cry fest,” Lance declared, pulling a stunned Keith into his arms and bodily dragging him to the pillows. “I demand a snuggle fest instead.”

“I like snuggling?” Keith said, blinking and flushing when he found himself sandwiched between Lance and Shiro. 

He melted into their warm embraces, and Lance whispered, “Good, ‘cause we like you.” Keith squawked and tried to cover his face again. Shiro laughed and pulled a blanket over the three of them, content to cuddle until all of Keith’s bad feelings were washed away.


End file.
